How Lilith and Mina goth their ghost powers!
by doggyjunky
Summary: It was hereditary when they got them. This is just the point of views from Mina and Lilith in this chapter but the next one's will be how they got them. There might also be some DxS later.


**This is a new Danny Phantom story that I will continue if more than 1 person or no one likes it or reviews it lol and give me ideas for the next chapter. DxS and in the future when their married with kids. This first chapter will just be the point of views of Lilith and Mina and there might be some DxS in the next few chapters.**

**Lilith's P.O.V.**

Hi I am LIlith, one of the daughters of Danny and Sam Fenton. I have black hair with a blue streak in it, odd as it is I was born with that blue streak in my hair and I think it has something to do with my dad being half ghost and I inherited his powers when I turned 15, he got his at 14 but I think it only go's to kids when their older than when their parents got it. My mom is a lot like me, she was goth when she was younger or though she says but I don't believe in stereotypes or labels, so I don't believe I'm goth or anything like that. I am just being myself and not trying to fit in with anyone and have my friends, we all have different personalities. My favorite clothes are a cropped T-shirt that is black and I normally where my blue cross necklace, my religion is Christian, it would have been Jewish because my mom is but I believe in Jesus Christ unlike her.**(Sorry if your Jewish and I'm wrong but I don't think they believe in Jesus.)**

I also like my belt that is spikey, it's plastic though so it won't hurt me or anyone because I think that would be really dangerous if it wasn't, and it is also blue. I also where plastic pointy wrist bands and I like to paint my nails purple a lot. I also like my green skirt with black stars on it and I normally where short purple leggings underneath that because it is kinda short and I don't want to look like a slut. My mom lent me her boots she use to wear when she was my age, she still wears boots but they kind of look newer than these ones that she lent me but I will wear them anyway because I kinda like them and they were a gift from her. I am glad she knows the stuff I like unlike grandma Pamela, she always tries to get me into these pink dresses and just way too girly stuff but my sister likes that kind of stuff so I just give that stuff to her.

Me and my sister are complete opposites of each other but we are both still friends even though sometimes we get into fights. She is really girly, her favorite color is pink and she actually likes to curl her hair and wear heels, I can't believe were related. but that happens sometimes with families, anyway I have a very awesome story to tell you guys, it's about when I first got my ghost powers, it's kinda like my dad's but a little different and also my sister has ghost powers to but I didn't find out until later.

**Mina's P.O.V.**

Hi my name is Mina and you already met my sister Lilith, we are definitely both opposites but I still love her as a sister. She gives me a lot of the stuff grandma Pamela gives her because she doesn't like it and knows that I do. I really don't know where I got my personality from because my mom's not like this at all, I've asked her this before and she says that it must have skipped a generation because grandma is a lot like this. Well the grandma on her side of the family, my dad's mom is nothing like this either. I think my sister is goth but she says she's not and how can a goth be christian, even though I don't believe all goth people have evil religions but I'm not sure so I just go along with what she says.

Also I like a different type of clothes than she does, it's really hard when mom takes us both to the mall. Mom and her both like the same type of stuff so they go to the same stores but stay away from anything that looks evil. I like the stores that are a little more girly. What I'm wearing right now is a pink cropped T-shirt with skinny blue jeans and pink high heels. Me and my sister both like makeup but don't wear too much of it because we believe that just makes you look fake. I normally wear pink eye-shadow and lip gloss where she normally wears purple eye-shadow, but not lip gloss but one in a while she will, her lips are naturally red and she likes how she looks with her natural look.

She didn't start wearing make-up until this year, she doesn't know why but one day she felt like wearing it. Me and her are both very skinny but were not underweight but the doctor sometimes thinks so but we think their just jealous lol, we both way 104-107 pounds so I would say that were at a healthy weight. I also like to curl my hair where she likes to straighten cause she says that her hair looks really curly and messy after she get's out of the shower. Well that's all I have to say about me and her and now she is going to tell you the story about how she got her ghost powers and I will also tell you how I got mine to.


End file.
